


【ABO麦夏、华福】理查（Richard）

by EaveWhite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 【脑洞】【是坑】国王麦x王弟夏、御医华x王子福，十八世纪末平行世界设定。医生是一个被误认为B的A。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Richard  I

01.国王与公爵  
“......天佑吾王麦考夫，国运永不绝……”  
伦敦的幼童传唱着歌谣，庆祝新王登基。鲜花铺道、妇女欢笑。国王勤于政事，使国家蒸蒸日上。百姓祝福国王麦考夫和约克公爵夏洛克，强大的Alpha和英俊的Omega，高贵血脉与高贵血脉的结合必将迎来最为纯粹神圣的后代。  
  
此时此刻的王廷。  
“啧......”夏洛克有些气恼的从丝绒大床上挣扎起来，而床边的迈克罗夫特早已让仆人伺候穿衣，“Myc，下次你就不能晚一点起吗？”  
迈克罗夫特止住仆人，挑起床幔坐到床头，帮自己的幼弟系上衬衣的纽扣，“我想恐怕不行，夏洛克，国事可不等人。”  
“萨莉女士？过来，”迈克罗夫特坐在床沿招手引来一位黑人女性，“从今天起你来负责约克公爵的起居。”  
原本懒洋洋地靠在枕头上的夏洛克在看到萨莉的一瞬间变了脸色：“理查德呢？”  
“我把他辞退了。理查德是一个Alpha，你觉得我会放心吗？”  
“但他从小就跟着我。”  
“但他还是一个Alpha，”迈克罗夫特亲吻着夏洛克的脖颈，轻轻用牙齿磨蹭他后面的腺体，“她是安德森爵士竭力引荐来的，你可要对她好点。”  
“那是！Myc，看看她的膝盖......”国王将吻落在幼弟的薄唇上，堵住了他想说的话。“早安！我的兄弟，”他握紧他的双手，“看看你，双手冰凉，我要为你准备一个医生调理一下。”  
  
02.华生与贝克街  
王廷的人都知道，约克公爵可不像一般的Omega。他说话尖俐不饶人，又不爱社交，埋头于他们这些下人所不了解的“科学”。不过国王陛下也纵容他，专门从法国进口一批精尖的仪器供他研究。国王将伦敦西的半条街打通用作实验室，公爵平日里就在那里工作。  
  
一日，伦敦西。  
“My Lord Sherlock，陛下为您请来的医生，现在就在实验室里候着，”麦克紧紧跟在约克公爵身后飞快地说道“他是我的朋友，殿下。先前在宫廷没有见到您，我就让他来这里了。”  
夏洛克并没有很在意的听着，事实上他本就不赞同迈克罗夫特的决定。一阵甜风吹进走廊，他们推开了实验室的大门。  
约翰·华生医生笔直地站在室内，他看见夏洛克进来，他一边后退一边行礼。  
好一个Beta……夏洛克在心里撇嘴。  
“约翰·华生，是您的......”约翰低头说。  
“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”  
“抱歉？”  
“你是一个军医，阿富汗还是伊拉克？”夏洛克随意摆弄着桌上的仪器，他晃了晃手指，示意麦克退下。  
“阿富汗，大人。先王派遣，不过您是怎么......不，这太神奇了。请不要在意。”  
“'神奇'？一般人可不这么认为。”夏洛克挑眉，很明显这个充满故事的小个军医让他产生了些许兴趣，“虽然他们嘴巴上不会说，但心里肯定在想：'闭嘴！有完没完？'这太明显了。”  
“也许他们并不了解您，大人。”华生顿了顿身子，“在远征路上在下曾见过不少像您这样的，超出于这个时代的非凡的人......”  
“然而我是一个Omega。不过幸好有你，我的好医生，上帝保佑你。”夏洛克假笑着拍了拍华生的肩，“不过这算什么呢？”他随即退开去忙自己的事。“对了！”他像是突然想起了什么指了指楼上，“我会让哈德森太太在上面给你安排一间起居室，毕竟大半个贝克街都是我们的。”  
  
——就这样约翰·华生稀里糊涂的开始了他包吃包住的御医生活。


	2. Richard II

03.苏格兰场场长  
雷斯垂德第一次见到夏洛克是在十二年前，他刚刚任命为皇家侍卫长的时候。当时他刚在东区拜访完自己战友的遗孀，脚还没迈出简陋的房门便接到了来自白金汉宫的调令。彼时的夏洛克早已过了麦克罗夫特向雷斯垂德日后形容的“聪明，高傲的像一只小黑公猫”的年纪，他刚过十六岁，被册封为约克公爵，头一次知道自己是一个Omega，企图与整个世界为敌。  
  
当雷斯垂德走在宫殿前的花园里时，有一抹阴影划过他的眼角，紧跟着一团浓烈的红云朝他扑过来。  
“红胡子！”雷斯垂德听见一声清脆的，尚未变声的少年音。一个身着华服的，纤细的身影出现在他眼前，抱住嘴里叼着一个木碟的雪达犬*。  
“Lord.”雷斯垂德略微欠身行礼。这猎鸟犬站起来都快赶上这孩子了吧，他心想。  
然而他对面的孩子并没有回应他——或许是因为根本就不知道他是谁——只是从他脚底一路扫上来，最后仰头直直地看向他。接着“您这是刚在东区见自己的情人了吗，Sir？”便毫不留情的从他嘴里蹦出来。  
“不好意思您说什么？”雷斯垂德有些难以置信，他怎么会知道他刚去过东区，不对，“情人”是什么个情况？  
“Sir Gregerson!”感谢上帝，策马而来的麦克罗夫特王储成功的为雷斯垂德解围，“约克，这是格雷格森爵士，我们的新侍卫长，不得无礼。”  
这便是雷斯垂德第一次见到夏洛克的场景，王子黑色的卷发下是一张略苍白的脸，唯独那双眼睛，仿佛是大海倒映着星辰。  
“爵士，这是我弟弟，夏洛克王子，约克公爵。”  
“殿下，请原谅我之前的无礼。”雷斯垂德再次欠身，表达了自己的敬意。  
“好了，夏洛克，能带红胡子去别处玩吗？我想我有些事要和格雷格森爵爷谈谈。”仍在马上的麦克罗夫特王储笑着看向自己的幼弟，但话语里却带着不可违抗的意味。  
临走前夏洛克深深的看了雷斯垂德一眼，雷斯垂德反而被这种近似于孩子气的举动弄得哭笑不得。  
“事实上应该是我请求你原谅夏洛克的无礼，爵士，”侍卫长看着王储翻身下马，将马缰交给身后的仆人。麦克罗夫特扯下自己的皮手套，顺手递给雷斯垂德，“你要相信他以前并不是这样，他只是一时间还不能接受自己的身份。”  
“您需要再给公爵一点时间，殿下。”  
“那是自然。”那一天麦克罗夫特和雷斯垂德在树林下漫步，一直聊到傍晚。  
  
离开王宫后雷斯垂德还是返回那所在东区的小房子下，他必须告诉可怜的寡妇最近一段时间他都不能来探望她了。等他用完茶起身离开，他又就近找了一个小酒吧，独自一人庆祝自己的迁升。过了一会，小酒馆里出现了骚动。雷斯垂德皱眉，他那属于Alpha特有的灵敏嗅觉让他一下里闻到了只属于Omega的味道，还是一个没被标记的Omega，非常淡却甜腻的蜂蜜味，足让这些出身底层的人疯狂。他环顾四周，看见了那个深陷包围的瘦小身影，然而下一秒，雷斯垂德差点没把口中的酒喷出来。  
该死的！是约克公爵，他竟然跟踪我！  
雷斯垂德将酒杯重重地磕在桌子上，Alpha气场全开，操起手杖挥向那几个毛手毛脚的醉鬼。  
天啦，他还在发抖！  
出于A对O天生的保护欲，雷斯垂德有一种想杀人的冲动，他脱下外套披在夏洛克的身上，Alpha气息显然让他稍微平静下来，至少没有那么抖了。  
雷斯垂德掀翻桌子制造出更大的混乱，趁机带着夏洛克往外跑。  
“见鬼，见到这么多Alpha还不跑？你这是发情了吗？”  
夏洛克显然是有点懵，但很快便反应过来：“不可能！到是你，偷偷摸摸来着里见一个寡妇。”  
雷斯垂德有些无言以对上帝，什么时候了，这孩子的关注点总是这么奇怪，“你跟踪我，公爵，这是不道德的。还有，詹金森太太是我朋友的遗孀，请你尊重她。”  
他们在一个转角处停下，雷斯垂德拦住一个小孩，给了他一英镑和一份信物让他去喊人，并承诺如果他把人带到将会再拿到一英镑。  
雷斯垂德将夏洛克安顿在阴影里，他看出了这孩子的不安，虽然Alpha的气息让他平静了一些，但毕竟这不是他所熟悉的味道。夏洛克依然在害怕。哪怕是再伶牙俐齿不可一世的天才，也要屈膝于自然法则之下。雷斯垂德忽然明白了为什么夏洛克难以接受他的新身份，这搁谁都不会轻易接受。  
“嘿，约克，看着我，”雷斯垂德扶住夏洛克的肩膀，从怀中掏出下午麦克罗夫特递给他的手套，“拿着，这是你哥哥的。”  
夏洛克紧紧攥住那双皮手套，上面有他哥哥的味道，他抱膝，将脸深深的埋进去。  
“王储殿下马上就会来，但在此之前，夏洛克，你要相信我不会让你有事的好吗？”雷斯垂德安抚性的揉了揉夏洛克的卷发，他逾矩了，但此时这已经不重要。他抽出手杖里的细剑，挡在夏洛克身前，“保护你可是我的职责。”夏洛克闻言抬起头，留给他的是一个在昏暗光源下漆黑的背影。  
最后还是麦克罗夫特解救了他俩（赞美王储，雷斯垂德事后由衷的想），装饰华丽的马车一出场便吓退了所有人。王储从雷斯垂德手中接过幼弟，并向再一次他致以最真诚的歉意，表示所有的损失王室将照价赔偿，还有国家会来照顾孀居的詹金森太太。  
  
再后来，雷斯垂德记得先王逝世，新王登基，他则转而号令整个苏格兰场，负责伦敦的治安。  
  
当雷斯垂德看见跟在夏洛克身后的陌生人时，神情有些恍惚。他记得来苏格兰场后第一天知道夏洛克是他们顾问的情形。那时候他身后跟着的还是一个叫理查德的侍者。  
“雷斯垂德，这是华生医生。”  
“华生，这是格雷格森爵士，苏格兰场的局长。”  
现在，已经轮到夏洛克来向他介绍别人了。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *查一下有说Sherlock里红胡子是爱尔兰雪达犬，是一种非常有贵族气的猎鸟犬，成年犬站起来快有1.7m……


End file.
